


Party!

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Rape, Stupidty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: Aoi is an idiot in love and does stupid things, but this tops the cake. Reita wakes up with no memory of the night before, but he quickly figures out what happened. Uruha and Ruki watches everything from afar even though they are so close.





	

            Akira stared up at the ceiling of the unfamiliar room he woke up in. He was naked, the sheet was draped across his waist, and the only thing he had on was his black necklace. His breathing shook and his body ached. The sound of a shower running finally caught his attention, but he couldn’t turn his aching head. He closed his eyes…trying to remember.

            “Reita!” A young boy shouted as he ran to his friend in the courtyard. The blonde sitting on a bench by himself looked up at the brunette.

“Hey Ru.”

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Hmm, studying. Like usual.”

The shorter boy sighed and shook his head. “Same old Reita. It’s Friday, why don’t you come to a party with me?”

“Who’s party?”

“Shiroyama Yu—”

“No.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Ruki whined.

“It’s Shiroyama. You know how he’ll react if he sees me. He’ll humiliate me, beat me, then throw me out. How did you get invited anyways?”

“Well, you know Shiroyama’s best friend right?”

“Takashima?”

“Yeah, him. Well, a couple of weeks ago, we ran into each other at the mall and I helped him out with something. Well, he wanted to hang out with me some more, so I said sure. We have and he invited me to the party. I asked if you could come, he said sure and he also said that all three of us can talk to Shiroyama. He said he would make sure you won’t get bullied.”

Reita rolled his eyes. “Yeah right.”

“Come on, give it a chance.”

“Ruki, just yesterday he poured milk on my head, pulled my pants down, pushed me into the lockers, and gave me a swirly. Then at PE he stole my pants and my boxers then hung them from the railing on the roof. I am not going to give him a chance.” He said blinking a few tears away.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“Ru, I know you don’t because Takashima protects you.”

“But he said he would protect you too. He said he wouldn’t let Shiroyama bully you.”

“Doubt it.”

“One chance.” Ruki said standing. “Give him one chance.”

The blonde sighed. “Fine. One chance.”

Ruki smiled. “Good! I’ll grab something to wear then head over to your place and help you find something.”

“I have to ask my parents first.”

The shorter rolled his eyes. “I’ll help convince them.”

The bell rung, so the blonde stood up and they headed to class. “Don’t you have to ask your parents?”

Ruki shrugged his shoulders. “I really don’t care. I’m going whether they say yes or no.”

“Your parents are too lenient.”

“No, they just don’t care anymore.”

“I’m surprised they haven’t kicked you out yet.”

The shorter laughed. “yeah.”

They continued walking to their classrooms, but they didn’t have the same class so Ruki went on as the blonde stepped in. First thing he saw was Shiroyama laughing. That short haired raven was sitting on his desk talking to two of his friends. Reita put his head down and starts walking to his desk, but a foot caught his, making him trip. He held his breath and squeezed his eyes as landed on the floor. Laughter filled the room, but a hand rolled the blonde on his back. Reita opened his eyes to find the raven standing above him.

“Not today guys.” Shiroyama said with a smile. He lifted the other back to his feet. “I promised Uruha that I wouldn’t mess with him so he would come to the party. You are coming, aren’t you?”

He took a step back. “What if I say no?”

The raven’s friends laughed. Shiroyama grabbed the younger’s shirt. “Remember the last time you said no.”

The raven’s friends laughed as the blonde shivered. “Yes.”

“Good.” Shiroyama gripped the blonde’s hair. “I can’t wait to see you tonight.”

“Aoi, you’ll have a few rooms for us and our dates right?” A brunette laughed.

“Of course Kai.”

            It was the end of the day, Reita was sitting at his desk, waiting for everyone to leave and for Ruki to come get him. Just because Shiroyama wasn’t bullying him, doesn’t mean he won’t be bullied by anybody else. The blonde looked at the clock and tapped his fingers, the younger was taking longer than usual. The blonde grabbed his bag, then peeked out of the room and found his friend slowly walking towards him with a honey blonde beside him. They were laughing, then Ruki waved at the blonde, who gave a small wave and waited for them to get closer.

“Let’s get going.” Ruki said.

“Is…” The blonde started.

“What?”

“Is he coming with us?”

The brunette. “Yes.”

“Hey.” Takashima extended his hand.

Reita took a step back and looked away.

“Rei what—”

“It’s ok. I understand. Let’s get going or we’ll be late.” The honey blonde said.

“Um…Reita, we’re going to Uruha’s place. He’s going to lend you some clothes and help you get ready.” Ruki said

“Uruha?”

“My nickname.” Takashima said. “You can call me that if you want.”

“I need to talk to my parents.”

“Here.” The honey blonde handed a cell phone over.

Reita sighed, but took it, hoping his parents would say no.

            “You look great!” Ruki shouted. Reita had stepped out of the room wearing a black collared shirt, a silver tie, a black leather vest with three buttons, He had on baggy black pants, armbands above his elbows, a black beaded necklace and his noseband.

“Why don’t we take this off?” Uruha said reaching for the white noseband. The blonde stepped back and shook his head no. “You know, that’s one of the reasons people make fun of you.”

Ruki slapped the taller upside the head.

“Ow, what?”

The brunette pointed at his friend, who was looking at the ground with a hurt expression.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s ok.” Reita mumbled.

Uruha smiled. “Let’s do something with that hair.”

            “Aoi, are you coming down or what?”

The raven turned from his window and looked over to find his friend, Kai, standing at his bedroom door.

“I’m waiting.”

“For that blonde?”

Aoi smiled. “Of course.”

“What makes you think that he wants to sleep with you?” Kai asked.

“I can try to convince him.”

“Or…you can convince him.”

“Hmm?”

The younger dug through his pocket and pulled out a bag as he walked to the raven. The bag was full of small white pills, he pulled two out and handed them to his friend.

“Just put it in his drink, but find out what he drinks first. You don’t want to waste them.”

“What are they?”

“Just some…happy pills.”

“Meaning?”

“Roofies. They’ll put him in the mood.”

Aoi looked down at the pills. “They won’t hurt him will they?”

“Nah. Just be close because he might start acting weird.” Kai said walking to the window.

“Weird?”

“Ah, your target’s here. Go get him tiger.”

Aoi watched as his friend walked out, then stuffed the pills in his pocket and looked out the window. He saw the blonde walking up the steps behind Uruha and Ruki. He smiled and walked out his room, then down the stairs where people were dancing to the loud music. He walked to the door as they walked through and he greeted the honey blonde. They hugged and patted each other’s backs then Uruha dragged Ruki away to talk to someone. The blonde slowly stepped to the side while the raven’s attention was on his friend. Aoi turned and saw his prey escaping, but he stepped in front of the younger and placed his hands against the wall. Reita backed into the wall as the raven scooted closer.

“So you decided to come.”

Reita looked away. “Like I had a choice.”

Aoi smiled as grabbed the blonde’s hand and dragged him through the crowd to the kitchen. He let go only to grab a beer out of the ice tub and open it. He handed it over the blonde, then grabbed himself one and opened it.

“Drink up.”He said talking gulp of his.

Reita looked around to find people staring at him, taking drinks from their beers. He put it to his lips and took a swing, earning howls from people around him. He coughed, but tried to keep his face his normal.

Aoi smiled. “Come on.” He led the blonde out to the living room, where he made everyone get off the couch so they could sit. They watched as everybody danced around, Reita even caught glimpses of Ruki dancing with people. The blonde looked over and saw people chugging down beers and going for more. He looked at the raven beside him and saw that he had also finished his beer. Reita started taking bigger gulps of his beer until it was completely gone. Aoi smiled and took the bottle away.

“I’ll get us some more.”

Reita watched as he walked away, then looked back at the crowd. He’s never felt more uncomfortable than he does now, but he saw Ruki walking towards him. The brunette was covered in sweat and sat beside his friend.

“You having fun?”

“Yeah, loads.” Reita said sarcastically.

Ruki smiled, but it disappeared. “Did…did you drink something? Did you have any beer?”

“Y-you can smell it?”

“Oh, Rei.”

            “Did you give it to him yet?” Kai asked as Aoi grabbed some beers.

“No.”

The brunette sighed. “Give me the pills.”

The raven looked at him, but handed them over and watched as Kai opened two bottles. He dropped the pills in one and screwed the cap back on, then handed them both to his friend. Aoi took them and started walking back to the living room, where he found the blonde talking to his friend. He bit his lip, but walked to them and handed the closed bottle out to the blonde. Ruki gave a worried look to his friend, but Reita took it and opened it up. Before the brunette could speak up, Aoi started talking.

“Uruha’s looking for you.”

Ruki smiled and shook his head as he stood up. He took one last glance at his friend taking a swing. He turned and walked away. Reita took a few gulps before letting off and looking at a worried Aoi.

“What?”

The raven looked away. “Nothing.”

A few minutes later, Ruki came back and stood in front of them. “I can’t find him. Oh well. Reita you want to dance?”

“Um…”

“Come on please?”

The blonde took the last swing of his beer and walked with his friend into the crowd of dancers. Aoi grabbed the bottle and found it empty, so he sat it back down and looked around for Kai. He walked to the kitchen to find Kai supporting a drunk girl, but he was also making out with her.

“How long before it starts effecting him?”

The brunette looked at his friend with a smile. “About ten minutes, twenty tops.”

Aoi sighed and walked back out to the living room. He made his way through the crowd of dancers and started dancing with them. A few girls danced with him, but he looked passed them and watch the blonde dance with a few girls himself. The raven made his way closer after a few songs and started seeing Reita rub his head. He stepped closer and saw the blonde swaying a little, holding his head. He got beside the blonde and gripped his side.

“Are you ok?”

“I flill wittle um…sllau…”

“I think he’s drunk.” A girl giggled.

‘How? Two beers, no, the pills.’ Aoi thought. He dragged the blonde out of the crowd and held him close so he wouldn’t fall as they climbed the stairs.

            Reita fell on the bed, breathing deeply, barely moving, his eyes were bloodshot and sweat covered his body. Aoi locked his bedroom door and walked back, taking his shirt off. He climbed over the blonde and rubbed the younger’s cheek before going down for a kiss. Reita was still conscious enough to kiss back, but that soon was gone. Aoi pulled away and kissed down the blonde’s neck, making him moan out. The raven removed Reita’s clothes and began adventuring the other’s pure body. Aoi threw his pants across the room, the grabbed his lube and a condom out of his nightstand. He left hicky after hicky on the blonde’s torso, making a trail down to his waist. He grabbed the blonde’s limp member and started stroking it. Reita moaned out as he felt something distant getting wrapped by warmth and wetness. Then something slick went inside him, making him yelp in pain.

            Ruki looked all around and ended up on the back porch where he saw Uruha talking to a friend. He walked up to the honey blonde and pulled him away from his conversation.

“What?”

“I can’t find Rei. Aoi’s gone too. What if he’s hurting Reita again?”

“He’s not, he promised.”

“What if he breaks it? Please, you have to help me find him.”

The honey blonde sighed, but shook his head and lead the other back inside. “Where have you looked?”

“Everywhere except upstairs.”

“Ok.” He led the shorter man up the steps and down the hall way, where multiple moans could be heard. Ruki squeezed Uruha’s arm as they walked to the end of the hallway to a closed door. Uruha wiggled the knob, but realized it was locked, so he placed his ear against the door and heard the blonde moaning.

“Ok they’re in there, but we shouldn’t disturb them.”

“What?”

“Listen Ru, there’s something you need to know. Aoi, is strange, but he actually loves Suzuki.”

“What?” The brunette gasped.

            Aoi ripped the condom packet and quickly rolled it on. He poured lube on his covered member. He rubbed it on as he continued thrusting his fingers inside the blonde.

“I’m finally going to make you mine.”

Reita only moaned. The raven slipped his fingers out, lifted the blonde’s hips, and placed his member at the other’s entrance. He spread Reita’s legs a little more and started pushing in, making the blonde moan. After he got all the way in, he slowly, gently pulled out then gently pushed back in. He rocked his hips slowly as he leaned over and kissed the blonde.

“I love you.” the raven repeated between kisses.

            Reita opened his eyes and rubbed his aching head. “What the fuck happened?” He grunted as he sat up, feeling pain throughout his lower body. He slipped out of the bed, but his knees gave out and he fell onto the floor. He tried sitting up again, but his rear end felt strange. He placed his hand there and gasped when he felt something wet. He brought his hand up to find three of his fingers covered in blood and lube. His breathing hitched and he looked around. He found his clothes just a few feet away, so he crawled to them and grabbed his shirt. He slipped it on, grabbed his boxers and started pulling them around his ankles.

“What are you doing?”

He looked up to see Aoi standing there with nothing but a towel on. His breathing got harder as he backed up a little. “Y-you.”

Aoi raised an eyebrow and kneeled beside him. “Yeah it’s me.”

_“What did you do to me?”_

“What?” The raven asked reaching out, but his hand was slapped away by the blonde’s bloody one. “What happened to your hand?”

 _“You did this! Oh god!”_ Reita gripped his hair as streams ran down his face. He started gasping for air, shaking and crying harder.

“Akira calm down. Please, you have to calm down. Don’t you remember last night?”

 _“No!”_ The blonde suddenly went pale and puked all over the floor. _“No, no, no, no!”_

“Rei—” Aoi was cut off when the other slapped him across the face. Reita grabbed his pants and jumped to his feet, only to trip on his boxers. He kicked them off and ran out of the room, but Aoi jumped to his feet. He ran out after and watched as Reita stepped into the pants, one step at a time.

“Akira please wait!”

 _“Stay the hell away from me!”_ The blonde screamed running down the steps. Aoi made it half way down them before he heard the front door slam.

            Reita walked slowly up to his house. His arm shook as he reached for the handle, but he took a deep breath and opened the door.

“I-I’m home.” He barely spoke. He heard footsteps rushing towards him as he took his shoes off. He looked up, hoping to see his mother with a worried face, but instead, his head made contact with the floor after his father slapped him.

_“Where the hell have you been? I told you that you could go, but you had a curfew. Staying out all night, making us worried sick. We don’t even get a phone call! Then you walk right in as if nothing happened.”_

“Sorry.” Reita mumbled as he sat up. His arms shook, his body was still in pain, but he forced himself up to his feet. His father got close to him.

“Is that alcohol I smell?”

“Father please, I’m sor—”He was cut off by once again being slapped.

“I raised you better than this! This is why you don’t go to parties! I trusted you! How could go drinking? What else have done? Did you do drugs, too?”

“No. I’m sorry. I got carried away. I thought it would be safer if I had stayed then to walk home drunk.”

His father sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Well, at least you didn’t lose your common sense. You’re grounded for a month. Bring down your tv and all of your games.”

“Yes sir.” The blonde mumbled, heading up to his room. His father turned to see his worried wife sigh with relief.

            After Reita had left, Aoi stormed back up to his room to get some clothes on before started going through the rooms. He woke up a few of the guests that had stayed, but he didn’t care. He got to the last door on the hall and opened it to find Uruha and Ruki laughing in bed. They were naked, but had a sheet over their lower parts. They looked at him in surprise.

“Uru, what room did Kai sleep in?”

The honey blonde shrugged his shoulders. “I think downstairs, but we were in here a little bit after you got with Reita.”

The raven started to turn, but the brunette spoke up. “Where’s Rei?”

Aoi froze for a minute, but slowly turned to face them. “I…I am so sorry.”

“What did you do to him?” Ruki’s tone became dark as he got off the bed, not even worried that he was naked.

“I…I’m not sure. Kai…Kai gave me some pills to slip into Reita’s drink. He said it would make Reita get into the mood. I thought it was like an aphrodisiac, you know, to make him horny. I had never heard of it. I was going to chicken out, but Kai put the pills in the beer and told me to give it to him. I did it. Kai told me he would act a little weird, so I took upstairs into my room and…I had sex with him. He was moaning and stuff when I did things. I thought he was enjoying it, but then…this morning. He flipped out. He really flipped out and I don’t why.”

“What pills did you give him?” Uruha asked.

“Kai called them…Roofies, I think.”

“Roofies?” The honey blonde’s voice raised. “Aoi, that’s Rohypnol! That’s the date rape drug. He won’t remember anything from last night.”

The raven’s face paled as Ruki growled. He walked over and punched Aoi in the face, making him take a few steps back. “You bastard!”

“Ruki!” Uruha jumped up to hold the younger one back. The brunette was about to attack again, when they heard a girl crying. Aoi looked out the door to see one of his classmates sobbing as she walked down the hall.

“Midori, what’s wrong? What happened?” Aoi asked.

The girl cried. “I think I was raped, but I don’t remember anything from last night!”

He felt anger rise inside his body. “Sit in the living room, I don’t think you’re the only one. Uruha, you guys get dressed and start waking everyone up. Make sure no one leaves. I’m going to call the cops and find Kai.”

            Knocking on the door caught Reita’s father’s attention away from the tv. He moved his arm from his wife and walked over to answer it. He was shocked to find a police officer standing there.

“Suzuki residence?”

“Yes, can I help you?”

“Your son Akira was at a party last night, correct?”

“Yes.”

“He’s not in trouble, but you need to take him to the hospital immediately. Last night, one of the teens there slipped Rohypnol into several drinks and gave other teens the drug to administer to their dates. By the sound of what the boys told us this morning, your son had freaked out and ran home.”

Reita’s mother gasped before she ran upstairs. He was taking a shower when she knocked on the door. “When you’re done, come downstairs.”

She walked back down to find that her husband invited the police officer in. He waited until she came back down. “This may be hard for you to take in, but I need you to stay calm. One of the boys, said he didn’t know what the drug was and he gave it to your son, thinking it was aphrodisiac. He said that even though he didn’t know what it was, he shouldn’t have given it to him. He admitted to raping your son.”

They gasped in shock. The woman gripped her husband’s arm and covered her mouth as she started to cry. Suzuki hugged her tightly as they patiently waited for their son to come down. When he did, he was wearing jeans and a plain black shirt, his hair was still wet, but had been hand dried a little bit. He walked carefully down, then limped into the living room where he stopped when he saw the officer. His mother cried as she ran to hug him. He looked confusingly at his father who had his head down, squeezing his eyes so he wouldn’t cry too.

            Reita walked into the hospital with his parents and the officer. He saw a lot of his classmates there, some other students too, and then he spotted Ruki. The brunette jumped to his feet and ran to hug his friend. The blonde looked around to find several parents there with their kids, so he didn’t feel too embarrassed. Uruha walked up to him after Ruki let go.

“A lot of people got drugged last night. Aoi wanted me to tell you that he was so sorry that he did that to you. He just wanted to confess to you and just apologize for everything he’s done to you. He was embarrassed that he liked you, that’s why he bullied you. He knows it was a mistake now. He wanted me to tell you that.”

“You think I care?”Reita snapped. “He fucking tortured me, made everything worse for me, just because he loved me? That’s the worst excuse ever.”

“It’s true, Rei.” Ruki mumbled. “Uruha told me about it at the party when we heard you two…doing ‘it’.”

“Well, if it’s true, then where is he? Why couldn’t he tell me himself?”

“He told the cops what happened.” The honey blonde mumbled, looking down. “He confessed. He’s eighteen Reita. They arrested him for rape and helping distribute drugs. He told me tell you, because he knew he was going to jail.”

“Did he know that I was drugged?”

“That’s the thing. He knew you were, but he didn’t know with what. That’s why they went ahead and arrested him.”

The blonde looked away, he was pissed, but he also felt a tinge of sorrow.

“Suzuki Akira?” A nurse called. He turned to see her waving her hand. He sighed he glanced back at the two of them, before heading over to her.

            Two weeks later, Aoi was staring at the ceiling of his cell. Every second he’s been in there, he was thinking about all of his mistakes, all the times he bullied the blonde, hurt him, then he thought about the party. He was wishing that he wasn’t so stupid.

“Shiroyama.” The guard said, opening the cell. “You have a visitor.”

The raven sighed as he got up and followed the man out with a few other inmates. They walked into a large room with a lot of tables with people sitting at them. Aoi was lead to a table and was shocked to find Reita sitting there. The raven looked around before sitting at the table.

“What are you doing here?”

The blonde looked up at him sighed. “Uruha told me everything, but I’m not going to forgive you. You’ve made my life hell, you’ve hurt me in more ways than one and you took something from me that I can never get back. I was there. I watched you plead guilty, I listened to your lawyer, I listened to the judge. I agree that you shouldn’t go to jail. Since you’re still in school, two years probation sounds pretty good, but I asked to have one of them taken off. I hope it does. What day are you getting out?”

Aoi had been staring at the other with wide eyes and a hanging jaw. It took him a minute to respond. “Um…next Tuesday.”

“If you want me to forgive you, you’ll have to earn it. If you still want to be with me, well, you have to earn my trust and let me tell you something Shiroyama. It’s hard to earn my trust, it’ll be damn near impossible for you to do it.”

The teen looked down. “I’m so sorry. I know and I’m surprised that you’re even willing to do this. I want to make this right. I want to make everything right! I’ll do anything.”

“You can start by learning some common sense. Don’t use drugs, or give someone a drug for that matter. Especially if you don’t know what that drug is. I swear, I didn’t think you were that stupid.”

It felt like someone had punched Aoi right in the face, but he smiled. “Thank you. What else can I do?”

“For me to forgive you…well, you’ll have to figure that out on your own. I’m not going to make this easy for you, but I do see that you meant no true harm. When you get out, you better thank Uruha and Ruki for convincing me to do this.” He said. He lifted some papers that were laying beside him and handed to the raven. “School work. We don’t need you falling behind. Your parents or somebody should come by and tell you that the school has allowed you to come back.”

Aoi smiled and took the papers. “Thank you. Hey, could I ask you something?”

“What?”

“What happened to Kai?”

“The guy who gave you the drugs? The cops are still looking for him.”

“Oh. Can I ask you one more?”

“Sure.”

“Why are you doing this and don’t say it was because you were convinced. There’s something else.”

Reita stood up, getting ready to leave. “I don’t know. I just don’t feel the need told hold a grudge. You have a few days to think of some way to persuade me. Use them well.”

Aoi smiled as he watched the blonde walk away. He wouldn’t mess up this time around. No matter how long it takes, he’ll get Reita to forgive him and hopefully fall in love with him. That, however, will take a while, but he can wait.


End file.
